Shooting, Gleaming, Falling
by curiousreader7
Summary: I'm not your usual, abnormal, cliché, lonesome, high school outsider. At least those kids can name a friend and sometimes they have a bad grade. Me? Never had even a D. Ever. As far as friends go, my last one I had to flush down a toilet. I don't drink blood or turn hairy on a full moon. Instead, I stare at stars for my future. Then there was a boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright People! I tried a story awhile back but was not dedicated to it and I even lost interest in it.. So yea.. I, no kid, thought of this at 2 am and immediately started typing. This is completely original and if you see anything from wherever it is pure coincidence. If you see any errors, please tell! R&R**

Prologue.

I'm not your usual, abnormal, cliché, lonesome, high school outsider. At least those kids can name a friend and sometimes they have a bad grade. Me? Never had even a D. Ever. As far as friends go, my last one I had to flush down a toilet. I don't drink blood or turn hairy on a full moon. Instead, I stare at stars for my future. I can't explain it except by saying that they tell me things; mostly warnings. I am Stella Cecidit and have the weirdest last name in school. (Except for this kid named Stanley Watchabit)

Chapter 1

My story begins as being raised at an orphanage. Ms. Knawl, the head of Home for the Abandoned, claimed to have found me in the front yard swaddled in a silver cloth at the age of two. It looked as if a crater landed, but only me as evidence. This was 15 years ago. Since then I have been at eight homes, three that intended on a permanent adoption. Something always happened. Son trying moves, school complaining about "unnecessary behavior," or even "complications." I don't even understand. On the outside I've been told I look intimidating but only by my eyes. They don't glow… not that I know of anyway... but it'd be pretty cool. They are a serious looking gray with blue and silver streaks. My hair, silver blonde, but not the old lady silver blonde. I've grown my hair to my waist and have kept it as soft as possible. I pride myself in following the wives' tales of brushing your hair 100 times before you sleep. However, I still put my hair up; whether pinned, in a ponytail, or even a hat. Some days I compare myself to Snow White. "White as snow, lips as red as blood..." Both of us lacked a true family, but I have yet to find my prince charming.

"Miss Cecidit!" The class giggles at Mr. Conner saying my name. It sounds as though he is saying "She-she-bit."

"Lee Harvey Oswald, Mr. Conner." I answer clearly, unmoved from the class even as they immediately stop snickering. As I mentioned, I've never received even a D and I hope to keep that up. I'm so close to finishing high school I can almost taste the college campus air.

"Very good. Mr. Watchabit," again the class bursts in giggles and this time, whispers, "JFK was the blank president."

Again, I zone out. _Iiiinnnggg! _Saved by the bell! I picked up my already collected books and walked to gym. A kid from one of my previous foster homes, not from here, said that you usually don't take gym in junior year. Let alone in senior year. I suppose our school system just doesn't want obese kids. While changing, I caught a whispers that sound more elated than usual.

"…New boy…"

"….Cute…"

"…New York…"

"…Rich..."

".. Sunglasses…"

"…Gentleman…"

"…No zits…"

I chuckled at that last whisper and continued to lock my books in my locker. With my hair in a ponytail and socks out from under my feet, I walk to Coach Armstrong for further instructions. Walking outside the track proved to be a hard feat. At that second a girl discovered that the boys were outside too. In effect, there was an unwarned stampede to meet the new boy. After helping a girl up from falling, I again attempted to go outside. And again, I was stopped by running into a body. I know I'm pretty short, but this guy had to be 6'2 at least! I looked up to a devilish smirk and intrigued amber eyes. His features sculpted with smooth olive skin. Then I noticed his hand on my waist, probably meant to steady me, but I stepped back anyway and kept my face emotionless.

"Sorry 'bout that, madam." He said theatrically and bowed.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse I need to go." Then tried walking around him to meet with Coach Armstrong and the girls, who were all glaring at me…

"Wait." His deep commanding voice somehow convinced me to turn around. "My name is Damon Cupiditas. May I know yours?"

"Stella Cecidit." His smirk is the last thing I saw before I turned around.

"I hope to see you in one of my classes, Stella Cecidit! I'm new here!" I waved him off while still walking away.

Damon Cupiditas, you are now ranked in the weirdest of last names. Welcome to Durango, Colorado. Home to Aliqua High. But glad to know one rumor is true. You really have no zits.

**Hoped you liked the first chapter! I'm going to try to update at least weekly and depending on reactions maybe sooner.. so please review! I need criticism to be better and praise to keep moving along! **

**Thanks-**

**Curious Reader**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH Klutz93 and ! My first reviewer and followers :3 **

**Furthermore, I present to you! Chapter 2!**

**If you see anything wrong or have any suggestions, ideas, review!**

…**R&R…**

Chapter 2

P.E. was horrendous. I got the worst glares. Scared? Nope. Annoyed? To death! Okay, so each school, class, etc. has that one bratty blonde. Mine would be Miss Marcy Mitchell. Her father, the mayor, sponsors the school for many of our "extra-curricular" events. Marcy is president of the Prep team. In other words, when "preparing" for a dance she's in charge of seating arrangements. Damon Cupiditas is her target, and in her mind, I'm in the way. Golden hair, brown eyes, and covered in sass and class.

Presently, I'm headed toward literature. Personally, this is my favorite class. I am a huge mythology fan and so is our teacher Mrs. Thaught. This class isn't really even literature, more a full mythology class. I take my usual second row seat and pull out our textbook. Looking around the room you'd see a class of about 24 kids and several posters. The usual encouraging words and jokes that are too corny to laugh at. A pearl color covers the walls while a white horizontal lining runs through the middle of each wall. Each student has that one common factor that they want to be different. What separates them is whether you want to stick out, or hide. I don't care too much as long as I'm not sticking out like a Christmas tree on fire. No matter, only one person truly sticks out. Damon Cupiditas. He got his wish, I have class with him. My only wish is that he doesn't see me, but it fails to come true. He's looking right at and moves to an empty desk next to me.

"Hello, Stella! Are you stellar this afternoon?" he jokes while laughing. I'm not.

"Very original." I comment and open my book trying to find something to read. I've already read just about all the interesting chapters. Anything I find will be a surprise. Damon stops laughing and I can feel him staring at me; begging me to look at him, daring me. I look and can't turn away. His amber eyes hook mine like a grappling hook.

He leans in close. "Anyone ever tell you how pretty you are, miss?"

Now I turn away but only to search in pocket for a case. I find it, put on my glasses, and look at him. While tilting my glasses downward, I reply.

"Truly? Good sir, such flattery is uncalled for in this scenario! However, I thank you for such a compliment for I have not been told such praise." Adding overdramatic hand signs, I smile a bit. He too smiles, and then Mrs. Thaught makes her grand entrance.

"Good afternoon, class!" Her floor length skirt flowing and, like me, making over dramatic hand signals. A mumble of "Good afternoon, Mrs. Thaught" and "Hello, Mrs. Thaught" answered her.

Loving a class is not even a good excuse to not zone out. No mythology today, anyway. Damon caught my attention a few times. I tried to ignore him but eventually turned his way. He motioned to look down and I saw a sheet of paper. I picked it up and saw it was a note.

_How long hav u lived here?_

I wrote back.

_All my life_

Checking to make sure it was clear, I tossed the paper to his desk. It landed right on top, silently. He read it, wrote, and tossed.

_Think u could show me around?_

_No_

Tossed, he picked up, read, gave me this look, tossed.

_Y not?_

_Maybe I don't want to show u around_

Tossed, picked up, read, he gave me a look but smirked, scribbled, and he tossed it.

_Don't always get wat u want, so suck it up. Pick u up for lunch, Sat. I can drive u home?_

_Fine and sure._

_Sounds like a date _

With that, I didn't pass the note back.

I had the rest of my classes with Damon and he met me at my locker after the last period.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smirked and I hit his chest playfully.

"Oh shush, now start walking before I change my mind." His smirk transformed into a grin and grabbed my bag from my arms.

"I can carry them." I insisted but knew better.

"I am a gentlemen."

"Oh my! I'd no clue that I was in the presence of such a kind sir!" I feigned shock and giggled a bit. He chuckled I could've sworn I fell in love. That feeling passed and I could not have been more thankful.

Damon led us to a black truck with a backseat. I couldn't help but wonder if anything happened in that backseat. High school is high school, and I hear things. He put my books in the back and opened the door for me in the passenger seat.

"Alrighty, where to?" he questioned after cranking the truck.

"The Home for the Abandoned."

"You volunteer?"

"I live there."

Damon gave a silent "oh" and went quiet. The question was written on his face, but I gave him credit for not saying anything. Really, a gentlemen.

"Ms. Knawl, head of the orphanage, found me outside. Imagine superman falling to earth but finding a two year old me instead of him."

He nodded, but still questions on his face. Yet, his eyes held a knowing sense to them. After that, no words were said other than instructions to the orphanage. When there, he drove up the gravel drive and opened the door for me to get out.

"Thank you, Damon."

"No problem. Cya tomorrow!"

He waved and drove away. As I walked to the abandoned looking building, I thought "That's right, today's Friday…shoot."

**And that is the end of Chapter 2! Please review if you saw anything wrong(misspells, wrong word usage, etc..)**

**The more feedback I get the sooner I update so… yea**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Curious Reader**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! First off, I am extremely sorry that I did not update last week. I had an essay and my final was yesterday.. and I PASSED! SO! With the course over I will try to make the chapters longer! Much longer! If you see any errors please review or message me or something. R&R, please! **

I went home and finished my weekday chores. Helped a few younger kids with their homework and then went to my room. Home for the Abandoned was built in the 1970's and runs on donations and government funds. However, there is an elder woman that retired from teaching and teaches the youngest of the orphans. The youngest is about five. Any kids younger than that are adopted quickly. Many parents or couples want to adopt young children. Rarely is a child booted from the orphanage, and I almost was. Sixteen is the maximum age, but I got a job and the money goes toward the orphanage except for a small percentage. Making me the oldest, I try not to make trouble, but it usually finds me. Trouble, my adopted middle name.

I waited for the last person finish showering to leave my room and then jumped in. Cold water greeted me, but after doing this for the umpteenth time, I've adapted. I climbed out, put on a t-shirt, and went to my room. Being the eldest means, I get my own room, but it's the size of Harry Potter's closet. I'm not complaining, better than having to share a room. There are times when one of the young ones have a nightmare and come in here, but those times are comforting. I am thankful I have a window, though. One small window, but large enough me to sneak out of. As I soundlessly opened the window and crawled through, I could already hear the stars' whispers. This part of the town does not have many shops, therefore, not may lights; making the stars incredibly visible to those who care to marvel. The moon was shining and the wind breezed through the sky carrying my hair with it. The stars' whispers are not like those from the girls' locker room. These are soft and full of care. The orphanage is my home, but the stars are my family. They even whisper questions concerning my day, and I whisper back. Weird? Therefore, past weird it's normal. I whisper about Damon and there was silence.

".. Your…faith. Destiny…beware."

Never have they spoken of my destiny.

"What do you mean?" I speak louder than a whisper

"..It is time.. we will watch you. Favor be with you, our Stella."

And they were gone, but their millions of eyes were watching me. I blew a kiss and went back into my room. I did not even mention tomorrow. I set my alarm and closed my eyes, only to dream of the stars. Then waking up again, because I forgot to brush my hair.

_BAMP! BAMP! BAMP! BAMP! _

My alarm blared, 6:30 am exactly. I jumped out of bed(literally, it's the only way to wake up) and picked up my small box. After running to the bathroom and I picked my brush out of the box and groomed my hair. Brushed my teeth and prepared for the day using what was in my box. A line had already started when I opened the bathroom door. I apologized for the hold up and continued to my room. Today I dressed in a black hoodie and flared jeans. I stashed my work shirt and my current book from the library in my purse. And I stored my emergency Swiss army knife under my foot in my shoe. I glanced at my clock to see 6:50 and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen. It was my shift for breakfast. I had bought extra bread with my portion of my salary for toast today. We had plenty of canned jam. There were about thirty orphans in the orphanage and I bought enough for everyone to have at least two slices of toast. I worked quickly and quietly and soon had more than sixty cooked toast on a plate in the oven so that they stay warm. With two toasters that cooked had two slots, the process went as fast as possible. The oven clock said it was 8:30 am. Did it really take that long? No matter, I had time to walk to the library before-

_HAUMP! HAUMP!_

I glanced out the window to see Damon's black truck. Either my clock's broken, or his is.

"Miss Stella! Have you finally found a boy to occupy your Saturdays with?" Ms. Knawl asked. I had not noticed she had walked in front of the counter in her curlers. Very hard to miss her.

"This may be the last at this rate."

"Oh, Stella! Don't run him off already! It's too early for that!"

I laughed and said my goodbyes, then walked to the car. Weird, Damon wasn't in the driver's seat…he was holding the door open for me. That was sweet of him. I smiled at him and sat down.

"Good morning, Stella!" He said after sitting in the driver's seat.

"Good _morning_, indeed." I said, stressing the "morning".

"Now don't be that way. Early is on time, and on time is late. " He said while pulling out of the gravel driveway.

"What about late?"

He stopped for a second and looked at me seriously.

"Unacceptable."

Well okay then. He drove out and I looked at his attire; jeans and a loose white collared shirt. Beachy.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"More like breakfast."

"Brunch."

"Too early for brunch."

"Where do you want to go to eat?!" He almost yelled and I smiled a bit to myself.

"Any place caught your eye since coming here?" He thought a bit to himself.

"The mall?"

"Fine by me."

The drive would about 30 minutes if I had to guess. After what seemed like awhile, he turned on the radio. There was a commercial and then a song came on. I've heard this before..what was it?

"Alright stop! Collaborate and listen.." Damon rapped along with Vanilla Ice.

"Ice is is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop? Yo – I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle."

Remembering the lyrics I jumped in.

"Dance, Go rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it, You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play  
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it."

Damon looked at me with amusement and laughed. I laughed with him.

"So Miss Lonesome is not totally out of society."

"No she's not, but that's all I know."

"Can I tell you a secret?" His voice lowered, but laughter was in his eyes. He leaned in and said, "That's all I know, too."

I gasped, "OMG! No! Way!"

We both laughed.

"I only got up to the first chorus." I said. "Usually didn't have time to listen to the rest anyway."

"Me, too." I looked at him. "Kind of."

We arrived at the mall and Damon parked. He had parked right outside the food court so we had walked right into the food court. There was your usual fast food and several local businesses, one including a store "Hathy's Hashes." I had eaten there several times. It was like a local, better, McDonalds.

"Hey, how about 'Hathy's Hashes'?" I caught Damon's attention as he was looking around and he shrugged. We made our way to the store and was greeted with "Hello! Welcome to 'Hathy's Hashes'! How my I help you?" Damon paid, and we both ate to then throw our leftovers away.

"Do you mind walking to Bed, Bath, and Beyond? There are several things I need to get for home."

Damon winced when I said home but we walked over. He attracted attention from ladies as we walked and even I caught a few guys' looks. Once Damon noticed, his he put his arm around my shoulders. It was comforting. After what seemed like an exhausting walk we finally made it to Bed Bath & Beyond. The orphanage always needed more supplies and after going to the bathroom this morning, it was towels. I found a deal for five towels for twelve dollars and made my way to the checkout line. Damon no longer had his arm over my shoulders and I found that I was starting to miss it. I released and involuntary sigh and heard "Next!"

"That will be $13.20."

Before I could pull my last $20 bill out, Damon had already handed the lady exact change. I was passed shock. Am I that slow? I looked up at him and he was looking at me with a smile. I got my towels and we walked out; his arm over my shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

No looks followed us as we made it to his truck. The radio was on but no interesting music played. It took my entire effort to not fall asleep, I was so tired. I just looked out the window and said nothing, though. Until we passed a sign. To be specific, it said "You are now leaving Durango, CO. "

"Damon, where are we going?" I asked sluggishly.

"To your new home. Now shh… just go to sleep.."

And sleep, I did.

**On Microsoft Word, this is page 5. Just saying! Alrighty, I don't own the Ice Ice Baby song but I do listen to it a whole a lot.. and so… yea. And if there was a song for Stella, like Stella's song, it would be Shelter by Birdy. OKAY! So, secret hints about the story are on my profile. It has to do with "Post. Script." Please review! I look for criticism! And praise! And I gotta say, the reviews had me gushing like complimented 2 yr old girl. Lol Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Curious Reader**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! So.. don't shoot me! I tried writing and my computer busted. Along with that my phone is lost and dead… technology just doesn't like me, but OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you for following and reviewing! I have over 200 views :O I'm shocked. Please read and review! If you see any mistakes, review! Like it, review! Reviews are just amazing! Hope you enjoy!**

I woke with the hugest migraine the world has ever heard of. Sailors' curses rang through my head along with a pulsing that might very well kill me. He drugged me, so sweet. With my eyes still closed, I listened. I was still in the truck.

"Good Evening…" started off a voice doing a terrible Dracula accent, "Lincoln, Nebraska! This is 90.3, KRNU! Weather today is cloudy with a 60% chance of rain…" Radio's on and I am hundreds of miles away from home. With no phone. Shoot, it must've taken all night. I missed the stars. Where else can I get help? Maybe I could run in somewhere and call 911? That could work. I moved my arm, a twitch like motion, and groaned from soreness.

"Awake already, Stella? I'm surprised. " Damon commented. I didn't respond. While moving both arms I discovered they were tied behind my seat. To be perfectly honest, I had no idea they could stretch that far. This time I did opened my eyes, expecting to be blindfolded, but no.

"Hungry?" I nodded. Without asking where I wanted to go, he pulled into a Taco Bell. How was I supposed to eat a damn taco with no hands? According to what he ordered, three tacos.

"You'll use your hands. I have no intentions of hand feeding you." He said with a somewhat positive tone. I just looked at him with emotion I can only describe as pain. "Can you not look at me like that?" he pleaded, so I looked out the window. Irony is, across the street looked to be a police station. Damon continued to pay for the food then drove on. The aroma of the food filled the truck and I began to drool. _When am I going to eat?_ I began to think. After about an hour of suffering, he parked. We had gone out of town and off road to the middle of nowhere. He took a deep sigh and I could feel him looking at me.

"Stella, I'm going to untie you. If you try to run, I will catch you. There is nowhere for you to go." Damon's deep amber eyes drew my gray ones to his. Slowly, I nodded understanding. As he got out of the car to walk to my side, he pulled the keys out of the car and put them in his pocket. _Smart._

Taking his sweet time, he untied my hands and I gingerly put them in my lap and rubbed my wrists.

"Thanks." I muttered, noting dryness in my mouth. Damon stayed in the back. He seemed pretty cozy back there. He saw me looking at him and a smirk jumped on his face.

"You wanna join?"

"No." He faked disappointment, his eyes gleaming with laughter. After eternity, I finally had my tacos in my hands. Along with dozens of napkins and 32 oz drink. Taco Bell, home of the world's cheapest largest drinks.

"You didn't drug my food this time, did you?" I quietly spoke while interrogating my first taco. He gave a forced laugh.

"Doesn't matter right now does it? It's either eat or starve."

I nodded at his logic and destroyed the taco. Not very lady like, but hunger beats manners. Twenty minutes to finish the tacos and the entire 32 oz drink, which was water. My migraine and dry mouth had disappeared. I felt energized and cleared of mind. Damon still sat in the back seat, with the keys in his pockets. What did he want with me? Will I ever go home? What about all the orphans? All my schoolwork? My life? No one will miss me though. Ms. Knawl might think I just went off with Damon. That has happened before. Girls leaving the orphanage, unknowingly by everyone else, with a guy. Ms. Knawl stopped worrying about them after a certain amount of time. I'm just one of those girls now. All plans, ruined. I could be killed for all I know, or _worst_. Tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks. What kind of fate did the stars mean? This? No. Hope for the best, expect the worse. Damon studied me, still in the back seat. _Still in the back seat._

"It's okay. You'll be-"

I ran, no, sprinted! In one swift motion, I grabbed my bag at my feet and opened my door to sprint forward. Tree's lined the perimeter and they were my target. What I always wondered was why the girls in horror movies just ran straightforward. Don't get it, so being the girl in this horror scene, I chose to dodge trees in different directions, like a drunken zigzag. _RUN! RUN! RUN! _ I told myself. I didn't look behind me just ran. I started running down hill into an area lower than ground level. In another hill was a small opening, about the size of my window back at the orphanage, but circular. I quickly climbed in, legs first and before scooting back, grabbed dirt to cover a bit of the opening. Most of the hole was over shadowed by grass, but just in case. Patience came easy with the thought of getting away. Fear found its way into my conscience, however. I began hearing sounds of walking, the grass crunching.

"Stella, Stella, my little bella. Why do you run?" It was Damon's voice, but not. His voice sounded deeper, smoother. More crunching. As much as my body wanted to breathe heavier because of fear, I tried to take smaller quiet breaths. "My little Stella, you cannot run from me. " His voice sounded closer now. About the hill I was on before I found this hole. _Iff, iff! _ He's sniffing the air!

"I _smell_, you Stella. I _will_ find you and _when_ I do, you will be punished. Come out now and there will be none of that. "

I stiffened and dared to look out the gap.

"I found you, my Stella."

An amber eye glared through. It was huge and snake-like. A hand dug the dirt out and grabbed my arm to yank me out of my hiding place. I stumbled into a large body. This was not Damon. Small red scales engulfed the being from its bare feet, to bare chest. Sharp yellow nails were at the ends of its fingers. Looking up the reptilian to his head, terrified me to my core.

"Hello, Ssstella." Emphasizing 's' with its forked tongue drew attention to what its angular features and squared off nose. No hair, no ears, no eyebrows, but there were the snake-like eyes. Damon's amber eyes had morphed into eyes of achievement and mockery.

It pushed me against the dirt I once hid in and held me still using one hand. I whimpered and fright.

"Sh.. little Stella. All will be well."

Using its other hand, my head was gingerly pushed to the side, leaving my neck exposed. Its teeth pierced my skin and I could feel its tongue rubbing against the wound. The most excruciating pain awakened inside me and I felt my whole body burn as if boiling. I screamed for all it was worth, but no aide would come. The.. _thing_.. moaned in what must have been pleasure. It wasn't long before my senses began to dull and black clouded my vision. I passed out.

"Erh.." I moaned as soon as I gained consciousness. I quickly noticed myself being carried bridal styled. I don't remember getting married… All the events hit me and I immediately tried to struggle. "Tried", being the key word. I could not move. No limb of mine obeyed my commands to move. Being able to look around, I looked around. The room was crimson red. With crimson red bricks as walls and floors. Gold decorations embellished the walls and ceilings. I looked up and saw the demon with the snake eyes. It did not look at me, but forward. I looked forward and thanked whoever was responsible for paralyzing me. Otherwise, I would've taken an involuntary bathroom break. This creature was not scaly, but something much scarier. Human looking. To me, he looked like the green eyed older evil twin of Ian Somerhalder. Clean shaven, though. The way he looked at me, made me more fearful than seeing the demon Damon. His eyes were poison green. As I was carried closer I noticed gold, too.

"I have brought her, Master." It said, and kneeled toward the man. Which was uncomfortable considering his knee was now kneeing my butt. I looked up and saw the man smirking. The devil himself grinning.

"Welcome to the Realm of Seven Sins, my pet."

Great, not only was I ordered, but I didn't get the fragile shipping plan.

**So there's the new chapter! Already working on the next one, will post it ASAP! Please review, I can't tell you how much I love reading them! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Curious Reader**


End file.
